


untitled!Joshler fic

by far_too_blurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drug-Induced Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marijuana, NSFW, What Have I Done, Yikes, and they end up doing the secks, and tyler is all oh of course, basically josh is sad and gets some weed and asks tyler to smoke a joint with him, because tyler is in love with josh, powerbottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_too_blurry/pseuds/far_too_blurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh shows up at Tyler's front door at 3am in the morning with a bag of weed and a need to get away, everything will change for these 2 best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled!Joshler fic

**Author's Note:**

> because i know tyler could never be a top, josh is going to be topping from the bottom, if that makes any sense lmao. i just hope you enjoy this. forgive me father for i have sinned.

Joshua Dun. The person that Tyler loved the most, yet hated the most. He loved him with all his heart, he  _was_ his best friend after all, the guy that Tyler shared all of his secrets. Most of his secrets, at least. How was Tyler supposed to tell his best friend he had fallen in love with him ever since the day they met? How was he supposed to tell Josh that his smile drove him crazy to no end? Or that he thought he looked absolutely breathtaking when playing the drums? Tyler simply couldn't tell him, the poor boy didn't have the guts to do so. 

Which is why Tyler hated Josh with a burning fire. Tyler hated the way Josh would laugh at his lame jokes, promising the brunette that they were absolutely hilarious. Tyler hated the way Josh dyed his hair the prettiest of colors. Tyler hated the way his brown eyes would shine like stars in the night sky, illuminating the whole entire room. Tyler hated it when his pink-haired friend would sit extra close to him when they were watching a movie, and the way Josh would squeeze him just a bit harder everytime they hugged. Tyler hated Josh. But he loved Josh. 

Poor Tyler couldn't make up his mind on how to feel about his alien-loving friend. Tyler surely knew the difference between  _loving_ your friend and being  _in love_ with your friend, he just wasn't so sure how Josh would take the news. Hell, Tyler didn't even know how he, _himself_ , took the news when realizing he was as gay as a rainbo- _  
_

 

A soft buzzing noise interrupted Tyler's thoughts, it was his phone ringing.  _Who would be calling at 3 in the morning?_ Tyler thought as he went to answer the phone, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

 

"Hello?" 

"D-Dude, are you... busy?" Josh. Something was wrong. Tyler knew it, he could sense it in the slight cracks of Josh's voice, but he played it 'cool'.

"Who would be busy at 3 in the morning, Josh?" Tyler mumbled sarcastically. 

Josh chuckled, let out a sigh, and mumbled a quick  _be there in a few_ before hanging up the call, leaving a confused Tyler to sit there on his bed and stare at the flip phone in his hands. 

 

 _Strange_. He mumbled to himself, getting up from his bed and putting on his shoes just as the soft knock of fist on wood rang from downstairs. Tyler made sure his parents were fast asleep and only then did he go downstairs to open the door, surprised to see a teary eyed Josh with a bag of weed in one hand and the other hand outstretched towards Tyler.

 

"Wanna get totally fucked?" Josh's voice was quiet and soft, a sort of sadness clear in his broken words. Tyler didn't even think twice as he grabbed his keys and headed outside behind his beautiful friend, a voice in his head telling him what he had done was one of the best mistakes he will ever make. 

 

* * *

 

"Dude." Josh coughed, taking a long drag from his joint and holding the smoke in his mouth for a bit, his brown orbs gazing as the smoke floated from between his lips to the cold, night air. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to be completely in love with someone? Like... so in love that you end up losing yourself?" 

Tyler's chest tightened at this question, and he also took a long drag from his joint. Poor Tyler didn't even know what to reply, he wasn't in the best of his senses at the current moment.  _Just lie._ A voice inside of Tyler's head repeated over and over like a broken record.  _Don't let him know_. 

"Like, man, just losing every single part of you. It makes you seem like a different person, you're not even you anymore, man." Josh went on and on, and Tyler wasn't sure if Josh's eyes were puffy and red from the drugs or from the tears that strolled down his cheeks. "People start to tell you you're just going mad, that love doesn't even exist-"

"-that love doesn't do that to you?" His voice was shaky and nervous, and Josh turned to look at his friend with some sort of a smile on those pink lips that drove Tyler to hell and back.

The pink-haired boy nodded and took another drag from the joint in between his fingers, wincing once it began to burn the tips of his fingers and finally deciding to throw it away, Tyler, once again, copying his actions.

"Joshy boy?" Mumbled Tyler, sitting in front of Josh indian style and letting out a soft chuckle as his fingers nervously traced the designs on his pj pants. "There is a huge difference between being completely in love, and having some sort of mental mess up, ya know?" Josh nodded and motioned for his friend to go on, scooting closer towards Tyler. 

"One thing is falling in love with the way a person smiles, and the way their eyes squint whenever they do so. Or missing the feel of their skin on yours, a burning sensation shooting through your body the second your skin comes in contact with their's. Gazing into those... those big, brown eyes and wishing you could just stare at them all day long..." Tyler's voice began to quiet a bit, and his gaze went from Josh's eyes to Josh's lips. "Wishing you could kiss the pink, plump lips that are right before you, k-kissing them for so long that the taste is forever on your tongue. Wanting to hold their hand in yours and never let g-"

 

Memories. It was like a memory, the taste of Josh's lips. It was all so sudden, yet so sweet and something that Tyler wanted to have in his mind forever. It was like waking up on a Christmas morning and getting the butterflies in your stomach the minute you saw the presents under the Christmas tree. 

 

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do tha-" 

 

"Shut up and kiss me." Josh mumbled, wrapping his hands around Tyler's neck and once again connecting the space inbetween them. 

 

Everything felt so sudden for Tyler, one minute they were sitting on the motel bed smoking a joint and talking about life, and the other they were running their hands all over each othe'rs bodies, as if to search for something to hold onto. Millions of shocks were racing through Tyler's veins and his heart was pounding like one of Josh's many drum beats.

A moan escaped Tyler's lips the minute Josh straddled himself onto Tyler's waist and kissed his neck like it was the air he needed to breathe, his hands tangling into Josh's hair and another moan errupting from the back of his throat. Josh fumbled with the button of his jeans, yet he somehow managed to remove both of their clothes in the blink of an eye.

Tyler laid on his back and his hands were tightly hugging Josh's hips, his chest going up and down with each quicken of breath. The motel room was soon filled with the sound of their moans and the friction of their bodies, it was like the tune of a beautiful song to Tyler's ears. He couldn't stop looking at how beautiful Josh looked in the dim, yellow light of the motel room as he went up and down on his cock, just the thought of it was erotic enough for Tyler to cum right then and there.

 

"F-Fuck..." Moaned Tyler, his nails digging into Josh's hips, making Josh throw his head back in the mix of pleasure and pain.

 

"Shit. Fuck. Oh, fuck,  _oh_...  _f-fuck Tyler._ " And the only thing on Josh's mind was the fact that he was currently fucking his best friend, and that he was fucking him like there were no tomorrow. His hand began to stroke his hardened cock, but Tyler immediately began to do it himself, perfectly in synch with each time his hips bucked under Josh. "I-I." Josh could barely even let out a word before an almost pornographic moan escaped his lips and pure bliss and pleasure rushed through his body, grabbing at anything he could to try and stay in touch with the real world. Colors and sparks and the sound of his own moan was all that he could see, apart from the beautiful brunette underneath him that also seemed to reach his breaking point. 

 

It was then, and only then, did Josh realize everything. Maybe it was the fact that he was completely high out of his mind and just had some of the most amazing sex he had ever had, or maybe it was the fact he never wanted to accept the feelings that he had for his best friend, but Josh finally realized how much he loved Tyler. And as if Tyler read his thoughts as Josh fell to his side and hugged him close, he mumbled one of the softest "I love you's" Josh had ever heard. 

 

 _Thank God for weed..._ Tyler thought to himself, his fingers running through Josh's pink hair and his eyes gazing into the brown orbs before him. 


End file.
